I'm away riding on a fast camel
by Lottie.com
Summary: Georgia is back. With no sex god, no Sven, one whining Ellen and a whole lot of Dave the Laugh. Plz read and review this is my first georgia fanfic i usually write HP. Will Update soon!
1. Default Chapter

"I'm away laughing on a fast camel."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Monday February 7th  
  
Break  
  
Jas was rambling on about rambling with Tom, I don't think it has quite hit her yet that we don't really give a damn at all.  
  
Ellen's been sniffling and moping around all day, Rosie's been quiet and thinking about Sven, occasionally saying things like " Do you remember Sven at the fish party? Wasn't that great?"  
  
Jools angry and tense after dumping Rolo, she keeps saying, "Have I done the right thing?"  
  
And me. I'm really upset about sex god, I can't even make myself feel better by annoying Elvis as he's gone on a Perfect Caretaking course. They'll have to have a gun and a brain transplanter to turn him into the perfect caretaker.  
  
RE  
  
Can't believe Ellen is still upset about Dave the Laugh dumping her. God that's old news. He's not that special. He does have a good lip-nibbling technique though. And he is such a laugh. And he is pretty scrummy- bananas for a guy with personality. I was too confused to even hum, let alone listen to reasons why the ten commandments are so special.  
  
10.00pm  
  
DAVE THE LAUGH CAME TO SEE ME AT HOME!  
  
I was sat eating nachos and a big bowl of popcorn in my room while enjoying ( ish) some weeknight movie about a guy being haunted by some other guy or something when the door rung. I ignored it as I thought I was one of 'the lads'. Mum answered it. I could hear her over the creepy music of the film.  
  
" Hello who are you?" Mum asked. How tactful she is.  
  
" Hi I'm here to see Georgia," came a voice I knew but I couldn't remember whose voice it was.  
  
" Okay I'll go and get her. What's your name again?"  
  
" Dave."  
  
Then I heard mum screeching up the stairs.  
  
" Georgie sweetheart there's a boy here called Dave to see you!"  
  
" Okay. I'll be down in a minute, I'm. um.getting changed."  
  
Mum began talking to Dave as I quickly brushed my hair, layered on some more mascara and added some more lip-gloss to my already glossy lips.  
  
I ran down the stairs and there was Dave.  
  
He looked very scrummy in the moonlight, his dark hair looked tipped light on the ends and he was smiling at me looking happy and Dave-the-laugh-ish.  
  
" Hi Georgia."  
  
I was all clammed up. I never got jelliod talking to Dave the L, but today I was like a big wobbly greyhound trifle.  
  
" Agg, Hi Dave."  
  
My brain went into overdrive but then I realised, if I said something stupid and pathetic in front of Dave he would just laugh. He really is very tasty.  
  
" Would you like to come in? It looks a bit nippy-noodles out there."  
  
Dave laughed his Dave the laugh-y kind of laugh and stepped out of the cold.  
  
" Well, take your coat off then!"  
  
Dave smiled. He looked so lovely when he smiled. Almost sexy. Actually, definitely sexy.  
  
He took off his coat, and underneath he had a jacket on, and a tee-shirt saying " I love you!" in pink writing.  
  
" I was talking to Tom today. He told me Robbie had gone away. A year is a long time, and I love you, you know I do. I have specific horn just for you. I don't know if you like me too, but I love you from the bottom off my hilarious heart. I know you love Robbie. But won't I do for a year. I know I'm not as a fabbity fab fab looing as Robbie but I'm a laugh, I promise not to even look at you again once Robbie's back if you don't ant me to but, but, Robbie's so much older than you. He has his band, he must meet thousands of girls every night and."  
  
I took a deep breath. I don't think I'd ever seen Dave the Laugh run out of things to say. He should join the rambling squad or whatever Tom and Jas are in.  
  
Dave looked very sexy bananas standing in my hall. His hair is so black, like very black hair, and his eyes blue like the lightest blue cloudless sky, reflected in a river. And he is very witting, he can think of things of the spur of the moment, yet though he never seems to take things seriously he is romantic and a good snogger.  
  
" Okay."  
  
Then Dave wrapped his arms around me and we snogged, lip-nibbling, tongues and all, just as mum came out to get a glass of water.  
  
12.03  
  
In room in bed. Luckily, mum pretended not to see two fifteen year olds snogging for Britain in her hall.  
  
I don't think sex god will be bothered that I'm going out with Dave. I thought of the things Dave said and he is right. Sex god is sexy, but looks don't stay forever , Dave will be laughing till he's eighty one. I can have a proper conversation with Dave whereas I only ogled at Sex God. He'll probably be snogging a different girl each night in Kiwi-a-gogo land. But for once I don't care.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Second Chappie will be up soon stay tuned! 


	2. Sometimes i think she wishes i was a les...

Disclaimer: Lou owns these characters, but I own this story so Hands Off!  
  
Tuesday 8th February.  
  
6.00 pm  
  
Have been in all day ill. Coincidentally, so has Libby, Mum saw this as the perfect opportunity for us to time together. In other words, " Great! You can be the baby-sitter!"  
  
This day has reminded me why I never want children. I will say no more.  
  
8.00 pm  
  
Jas isn't talking to me. None of the Ace gang are, except for Rosie. I'm thinking of employing her as my new best friend.  
  
It all happened like this.  
  
" Dave the Laugh- D.t.L for short, was talking to Tom about me and he accidentally let slip that he was dating me while Robbie is away.  
  
Dave made him swear not to tell his brother. Tom didn't. But he did tell Jas.  
  
Who told Jools.  
  
Who told Ellen,  
  
who basically wants to make it possible to lick my own inner thigh. Eg. She is not a happy bunny.  
  
She thinks that I told D.t.L to dump her so I could have a clear lee-way when Robbie left. This is wrong for two reasons:  
  
I didn't tell Dave to dump her  
  
And two  
  
I didn't know sex god was going away.  
  
Of course, she won't listen.  
  
Jas says she can't believe how evil I've been when I know how upset Ellen still is after Dave dumping her.  
  
Evil?  
  
When people steal from grannies and knock toddlers over, I'm evil for going out with a guy. Jeez sometimes I think she wishes I was a lesbian.  
  
11.00 pm  
  
Sex God called me from Kiwi-a-gogo. I got a bit gooed up when I spoke to him. Gooed like my brain was infested in pre-historic primordial goo which glued my thoughts together and made my emotional system go haywire. Conversation went something like this.  
  
Sex God: Hi sexiest woman in universe ( okay so he didn't say that, but he did say the Hi bit!!!)  
  
Me: Hi Robbie.  
  
( Long awkward silence.)  
  
Sex God: I got here about three hours ago.  
  
Me: Oh. Er. That's nice.  
  
Sex God: It's lovely here. There are some pretty girls but no-one as lovely as you. I only have eyes for my sex kitten.  
  
( Long even awkwarder silnce)  
  
Me: Um. Meow?  
  
( long pathetic pause)  
  
Sex God: So how are you?  
  
Me: Okay.  
  
Sex God: .  
  
Me: .  
  
( pause)  
  
Sex God: Um I er better get going now. This'll be an expensive call. Um bye.  
  
And he just hung up.  
  
D'you think he can tell by my voice that I am going out with Dave?  
  
  
  
Sorry such a short chappie. Next one will be up soon. I had writers block.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. Each and everyone of you. Except for my annoying cousin. Jeni you know who you are!!!!  
  
Love and hugs.  
  
Lottie.com  
  
xxxxxxxx 


	3. Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Louise Rennison is the funniest woman on the planet. Unfortunately I am not.  
  
Friday 11th February  
  
8.00 Tried to pretend to still be ill but Mutti didn't believe me even though I am an extremely good actress. Then as I was about to leave the house she said,  
  
" Honey, You don't have to go to school if you don't want to."  
  
I turned around. Was she talking to me?  
  
" Darling is there anything you want to talk about?"  
  
Yeah Mum sure. I've been going out with a Sex God who has gone away. Fallen in love with my dumpee who is the dumper of one of my inner circle. She is still upset but unfortunately she still likes him. She isn't talking to me and neither is the rest of the ace gang. Not even Rosie and she's extremely immoral and likes to 'have a laugh' with strange foreign guys who are about nine foot tall and like wearing flashing pants. Now can I stay home?  
  
" Hmmmm. No."  
  
And I scooted out the door like a scooty thing trying to escape from a weird mutti thing who 'wants to talk'.  
  
As a walked past Jas's house I wondered whether to wait for her and make up. Or at least give her the chance to apologise.  
  
Still waiting for Jas. Its getting a bit nippy noodles out here. Aha the door is openeing!  
  
8.35 Jas has just walked past me as if I wasn't there.  
  
I just shouted to Jas " Jas I didn't tell Dave to dump Ellen and if you make friends with me I'll carry you around all day!" but unfortunately a groovy looking gang of Foxwood lads walked past and now I fear they think I am a lezzie.  
  
They definitely think I'm a lezzie. They made kissing noises when Owlie walked past. She probably thinks I'm a lezzie too. Oh God.  
  
Since when have I cared what people with string up their bum think?  
  
Oh Lord help the good but slightly stupid people. P. Green said to me in assembly " I heard you fell out with your crew. Well me and Monica well, we reckon you can be in our gang!"  
  
9.15 Jesus what possessed me to help her be a dog? It's the only friendship offering I've had today though.  
  
Sorry it's such a short chappie I didn't want you to think I was neglecting you so I wrote a short chappie 4 u all.  
  
Lottie xXx 


End file.
